Rock My World
by KiraSakura
Summary: Sora was a rock star. A really famous one. Who was dating Riku. Who loved him. Riku, of course, hated it when Sora hit him and cheated all the time... time to take a little action [SoraRiku] [uke!Riku seme!Sora] [More killing]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Tetsuya Nomura does.

**Warnings:** All the usual…

**Author's Notes: **My writing is all exactly the same!! Riku meets Sora, Riku falls in love, Sora cheats, Riku kills Sora and then himself…

And yet, I can't seem to vary my things!

What the Hell is wrong with me?! Writing is my life! If I can't change my stuff what am I gonna do when I force myself upon a publisher and they say, "This is just like the last one…"?!

Argh!

I own those songs. 'I swear' and 'Favour' are mine. Touch 'em and I'll sic' Axel on ya. Or worse. The Rapist known as Mickey Mouse.

Mah birthday nest week… anyone know a trust worthy site where I can blow all the money my relatives are gonna give me on Gravitation manga? (Yes, my new love. D: Horror!)

_seemeseeyou…_

Sora Leonhart was a rock star. Not just a rock star, but _the_ rock star. He was one of the most popular singers of the century, with his concerts and shows being sold out _months_ in advance, and once a whole year. He was what the magazines called, 'The Kitten to Cat Effect'. He was cute, with large blue eyes and full, pouty lips and tiny, almost feminine frame, but roguishly sexy with his tanned skin and spiky brown hair, and the smirk. Another factor of his popularity was the way he managed to look so utterly cocky yet unsure at the same time. His singing wasn't too bad, either.

He wasn't too hardcore with the punk and emo look, but he still used it from time to time. He knew people of that type mainly listened to his music, although he didn't entirely understand why. His music was a just rock version of pop, really. Maybe it was the lyrics…

"Sora."

The boy looked up from his mirror, and blinked at his manager. Cloud Strife was strikingly handsome, borderline beautiful, with blonde hair that spiked in almost the same way Sora's did, and blue eyes that were seemingly lined with green. He was well built, and tall, and had his own group of adoring fangirls and boys. The man had most of his weight on his left foot, leaning to the side, and a bored expression on his face. His hand was cocked on his hip as he stared at his young charge.

"You have five minutes before show time," he stated, his voice clear and no nonsense. Sora merely rolled his eyes, and went back to his quick preening job.

"Aye, aye, captain," he joked, his voice slightly malicious. He and Cloud had never really got along. Cloud grunted, and strode out of the room, muttering something about ungrateful bastards…

Sora snorted, and clucked his lips a few times in front of his mirror. He sat back, and ran a hand through his hand, grimacing at the feeling of hair spray and gel. He sighed, and stood up, and with one last glance in the mirror followed Cloud's pathway out. He passed backstage workers, ignoring the way they cooed and whispered about him, and soon he was standing in his desired position below the stage. Up above strobe lights flashed and people screamed, chanting, "Sora, Sora, Sora".

Sora made a slight face, and nodded over to the guy who was in charge of his entrance. The guy nodded back, and switched a few buttons. Another person, a woman, rushed over and helped him arrange his guitar, before the platform started to rise. The screams intensified, and as soon as his spiky head peaked over the edge a loud yell was heard.

"_**SORA!!!!!!!**_"

Sora slapped on his fake cheerful face, and strode out over to the microphone. Grabbing it, he gave a slight wave while yelling, "How ya doing everybody?!"

A loud screech was his response, and he heard Axel, his drummer, mutter, "Gonna burst my bloody ear drums…"

Sora rolled his eyes once again, and then shouted, "Great! So, who's ready for some rock?!"

Another shrill scream, and Axel started to drum them in. Demyx, his back up singer and guitarist, then started to strum lightly, the song almost classical. Then Axel literally bashed his drums, and Sora started to scream into the microphone.

_Sugar, there's never enough for what you want… whoa,_

_And I'm sick of yer bitching and sick of your whining, no-oa,_

_Why not end it for me, why not do something useful, oh-oa?_

_Just because yer face is pretty and your body luscious doesn't mean I love you,_

_Because, to be quite frank, you're ugly as Hell and I'm sick of the smell,_

_I kinda wish you'd just shut your trap and keel over,_

_Do the world a favour._

_And this song is for you,_

_Yes indeed,_

_Simply because I wouldn't mind seeing you bleed…_

_The blood ruby red and your lips frozen blue,_

_Oh yes, this song is for you._

_You once said that you loved me,_

_Yet now you say you hate me,_

_You're making no sense,_

_And sugar, quite frankly,_

_You're ugly as Hell and I'm sick of the smell._

_So why not plunge a blade to your heart,_

_Or maybe take a few pills,_

_Help me out, sweetie,_

_I need you killed._

_And this song is for you,_

_Yes indeed,_

_Simply because I wouldn't mind seeing you bleed…_

_The blood ruby red and your lips frozen blue,_

_Oh yes, this is for you…_

_Oh yes, this is for you,_

_With lips of frozen blue,_

_And blood ruby red,_

_Whoa-oa, this song is for you._

The song died down, and a moment of silence. Then the scream came back ten fold, and Sora started to realise that Axel was probably right. He smiled slightly, and he started his next song. Three songs in, Sora was running his eyes over the crowd in boredom. These concerts were simply so repetitive. He was up in the middle row, picking out some pretty girls and one or two boys, when his blue orbs landed upon _him_.

He was gorgeous, with long silver hair - Sora wondered briefly if he had dyed it that way before realising his eyebrows were the same colour - streaked in tiny black rivers, pale skin and the most exotic eyes of blue-green Sora had seen. They were lined heavily in kohl, making them seem larger, and the boy's lips were also painted black, along with his nails. He was wearing a pair tight black pants dotted with chains that hugged his legs perfectly, a pair of heavy boots smothered in buckles on his feet. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with silver lining, black fishnet covering his arms. He was tall and well built, his eyes showing the same boredom Sora's did. Next to him a girl dressed in the same way with red hair danced along to the song, sometimes nudging him in an attempt to get him to join her.

Suddenly the silverette's eyes flicked over to him, and their eyes locked. Sora felt an electric shock rush through him, and suddenly he knew—just _knew_—that that boy was going to be his. His song coming to an end, Sora put extra meaning into the last verse.

_And meet me in the back alley, yeah,_

_So we can do what mamma and papa don't want,_

_Cause baby, _

_You're simply too good to be you._

_doingtheactthatwealwaysdo…_

"Oh, I am such a huge fan! I have all your albums and your merchandise!" Sora smirked at the ecstatic fan in front of him. He placed the pen to his photograph, and said, "Who to, sweetie?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she swooned. "O—Olette," she stuttered, and Sora grinned and wrote, _'To Olette. Rock on! Luv Sora Leonhart.'_

"Oh thank you so much!" she gushed, before hurrying away to her friends. Sora took a sip of water, and then another photo was in front of him.

"Riku"

Sora nodded, and scribbled down the name and his signature, before looking up. He blinked, before smiling. The boy from the crowd was in front of him, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Anything else?" Sora said, leaning forward. Riku smirked, and leaned down to be level with Sora.

"Meet'cha out back, no?" he whispered huskily, blowing a small bubble. Sora nodded, and bit into the bubble, bursting it.

"Be out in ten."

_firstit'sthesexandthenit'slove…_

Riku was beautiful, Sora decided as he ran his hands over the boy's ribs. Riku gasped, and arched into the touch. Sora smiled, and leaning down captured Riku's lips in his. Riku pressed back hungrily, and soon Sora was inside him, and the two moved against each other.

When they finished, Riku curled up against Sora, his eyelids drooping. Sora pressed a kiss to the pale boy's temple, and wrapped his arms around him. Soon the two were asleep, Riku's breath coming out in slight puffs against Sora's throat.

_andthenit'sthecheatingandmeetingnewpeople…_

Three months into their relationship, Riku was starting to see Sora less. He had moved in with the singer, never talking to his friends and family anymore, even though Kairi told him that Sora didn't love him. No, he saw Riku as just an accessory. Riku had yelled at her, the first time he had raised his voice to her, before slamming down the phone, allowing Sora to take him into his arms.

Late at night Sora would come home, reeking of alcohol. Riku was thankful it was never the scent of sex, of another man, but it still hurt when Sora slapped him hard against the cheek, shouting something along the lines of him being a whore, and how dare he sleep with Cloud. Riku merely sat there and took the abuse, because he had fallen for Sora hard and heavy.

In the morning, when Sora would wake with a throbbing headache and a churning stomach and see the bruises he would burst into tears and take Riku into his arms again and again, murmuring against his forehead and hair that he was so sorry, that he didn't mean what he said, that he loved Riku with all his heart. Riku would nod, and allow Sora to fuck him; revelling in this tiny amount of love he was given.

And then Sora would go to the recording studio, and then the bar, and the whole cycle would repeat on itself, over and over and over again.

_andwhenisaysorryiswearimeanit…_

A year into their relationship, and Sora started to smell of what Riku dreaded. He didn't know if Sora did it with prostitutes or friends, but it was breaking his heart in two. His drunken anger would get worse, and once he had actually knocked Riku unconscious. Kairi would ring five times a day, demanding Riku to call her back and to talk to her. But Riku would just sit in the living room, blinds closed and lights off, and stare into the darkness. Sometimes he would cry, but not very often, and sometimes he would sleep. He didn't eat much, causing Aerith, Sora's cook and maid, to worry about him. But Riku simply told her, in his light and quiet voice, that he was fine.

One night Sora came home with another man, his name Leon, and that was when Riku snapped.

_andwhenisaysorryiswearimeanit…_

Sora awoke the next morning to find his boyfriend gone. He fell into a panic attack, screaming and yelling at Aerith to bring him back. Aerith tried to calm him down, but then he slapped her and told her she was a worthless bitch. She resigned later that afternoon.

Leon stayed around, the magazines and TV shows sopping up the news of Sora's tragic break-up, and a universal question went out.

Where had Riku Tanaka gone?

Sora hired private detectives, and had even called Kairi. The girl had yelled at him, before breaking into sobs and saying she had no idea where her best friend had gone. Sora felt his stomach fill with dread, and his search intensified.

Around the same time a series of murders began. The culprit wasn't known, no suspects being pinned, until it was traced back to Sora. The people killed were all people Sora had slept with.

_evenifitdoesn'tsoundlikeit…_

Soon Sora was being guarded 24/7, police fearing the murderer would go after him. Riku was soon forgotten; at least until one morning Sora woke up to find the boy straddling his waist, blue-green eyes dancing with what appeared to be madness. Riku pressed a hungry kiss to Sora's lips, biting down harshly, drawing blood, before pushing the knife he had held into Sora's chest.

"I love you…," Riku murmured as he lapped at the blood trailing down Sora's jaw. Sora choked on said crimson liquid, and watched in horror as Riku slit his own wrists. He curled up against the brunette, saying, "See? If you had just stayed with me none of this would've happened. Nighty night, So-chan"

_isweariloveyou…_

**See me see you,**

**Doing the act that we always do,**

**First it's the sex and then it's love,**

**And then it's the cheating and meeting new people,**

**And when I say sorry I swear I mean it,**

**And when I say sorry I swear I mean it,**

**Even if it doesn't sound like it,**

**I swear I love you.**


End file.
